Episode 12
"Spilled Bits" is the 12th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name, and the 9th episode of the fourth season "Fourth Twilight". Plot Junior high school student Akane Sawai has stopped going to school, due to "emotional reasons." Her teacher, Yoshiki Fukasawa constantly urges her to come, but she ignores him the best she could. Once Fukasawa has left her house, Akane would enter on a website, where she talks to someone named "Cheppo," and they share their hardships, and "Cheppo" posts photographs of an abandoned mansion outside the city, where "Cheppo" would visit once in a while. Fukasawa tries for the next few days to get Akane to go to school, but she ignores his pleas and explains to "Cheppo" that her teacher has problems, possibly with her. Akane also says that she wishes to go to the abandoned mansion that "Cheppo" goes to one day. Then one day, "Cheppo" mentions Hell Correspondence to Akane and of the Hell Girl, taking revenge for someone who desires it most. One night, Akane decides to type in Fukasawa's name, and Ai appears to her. At Akane's school, Hajime Shibata asks questions to Mr. Fukasawa and brings Hajime to his class. That evening, Hajime asks some of the student's questions, even asking if they know of Hell Correspondence, and some give honest answers. For example, if someone stresses a student, he/she would want to send their tormentor to Hell. Mr. Fukasawa tells Hajime that the students are good, so none of them would want to do that kind of act. Later, Hajime asks the same question to Fukasawa, but then the principal arrives and informs him of Akane failing to show up at school, and thinks she should be expelled, but Fukasawa decides to try to convince her one last time. Meanwhile, at Akane's place, the young woman has received the black straw doll from Ai the night before, but she feels regret. That evening, Fukasawa goes to Akane's house and finally, the young student comes out of her room. The two have a conversation about Akane should go back to school, then he asks what she feels, but she explains that someone like him won't understand, and she orders him to leave her alone. Akane then tells him he is not worried about her and is only concerned about his reputation. Fukasawa yells at her, telling her to stop acting like she knows everything, breaking his usually calm composure. He then stops, realizing what he just did. He admits that his reputation was his main concern and the principal had been continually harassing him about her, stating it was a conflict and that conflicts are always there, sharing his true feelings to Akane. Fukasawa apologizes to her and leaves. Later that night, Akane talks to "Cheppo" about her teacher and doesn't know what to do anymore. "Cheppo," tells her she feels the same way. The next day, Fukasawa and the class is surprised to see that Akane has returned to school. Later at the teacher's office, Fukasawa talks to Akane and of his approval of her for coming back. When he steps out to speak to a fellow teacher, Akane texts "Cheppo" about what she is doing, but when she sends it, she is surprised that Fukasawa's cell phone is buzzing, and is horrified to see her message is in Fukasawa's cell phone messages. She confronts him about it and asks him if he knew she was "Anemone." He states that that is not the case. A while later, he takes her to the abandoned mansion. He says he was just as surprised to find out that Akane was "Anemone" and explains that he feels the burden of social interactions at the school ever since he became a teacher, and confided in "Anemone" as Akane did with "Cheppo." Therefore he and Akane were saved through their talks on the web. Akane explains that she Had submitted his name to Hell Correspondence. He asks her she met Jigoku Shoujo, and she answers yes. Fukasawa wants to know what she is like. Akane replies that Ai looks very sad, and Fukasawa says he wants to meet her. He also says that he wants Akane to send him to Hell as he is tired of life, but Akane is shocked. For the next few days, Fukasawa and Akane become close. Therefore the principal warns him that his reputation with the students will be tarnished because he hangs around with "the worst student." In the meantime, Akane has been considering the decision, thinking over Ai's words and seeing Fukasawa's suffering daily. Akane returns to the mansion with the black straw doll and decides to pull the string. Fukasawa wakes up to find himself on Ai's ferryboat, and she shows an image of Akane and tells him of the consequences she will endure after she dies. Akane speaks to her teacher that she will follow him to Hell once she dies, but before her image disappears she tells him to wait for her in Hell. It hinted that she loves Fukasawa. Fukasawa then begins to cry, it is suggested that he may have been in love with Akane, and Ai continues to ferry him to Hell. Hajime learns of Fukasawa's disappearance and realizes that he came too late. When he returns to Tsugumi, she spaces out and speaks with Ai's voice asking, "It is all right, Hell is paradise." Back at the mansion, Akane feels at ease, although it shows she regrets what she has done, as she hides the black fire symbol on her chest. Akane's candle is lit and joins with the others. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1